Devils of love
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is a six chapter story about six different oc's going through the life of dealing with one of the six Devils. Each chapter is a different male. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Rem

**_[Rem Arlond- Someone much better]_**

Yuna was the younger sister to Urie, she had heard about her elder brother but hadn't done anything to find him until she got old enough to do things on her own. At that age she was 13 years old, she had found a way to warm up to her brother and she told him just who her mother was and he rolled his eyes. He told her many things about his own life as he mentioned Rem she rose an eyebrow at him.

"You're insane brother, how can you be friends with a devil prince?"

"You'll see in time he's very trust worthy." Urie said with a smile

She rolled her eyes and the next time Urie went to meet up with Rem he took Yuna with him with her purple eyes in confusion. His clothes were so different from hers she looked to her brother who smiled at her.

"Rem this is my sister Yuna, Yuna this is Rem Arlond."

Yuna waved nervously to him as he gave her a half smile, Urie looked between the two and shook his head. "So Rem I heard that you're going to the human world soon. You're not seriously going alone are you?"

"I'm not, I'm taking you, Mage nanashiro and Shiki natsumezaka." Rem said seriously

Yuna looked to her brother sadly, without even looking to her Urie could see the sad look on her face. "Why don't have my sister with us? She had a keen sense of smell when it comes to demonic things. She was able to find me without a problem."

"Is that so?" Rem said curiously as he looked to Yuna. "Do you mind if I test this?"

"Go for it. I want to go with my brother!"

He told her what she had to find and showed her a picture of it. When she was told to go find it she was only gone for a short period of time before she came back with the item in hand.

"Really? Is this the best you got for me?" Yuna asked curiously

Rem looked to her astound "Alright, you may come with, but if trouble starts because of you. You must return here without a second thought."

"Alright! Thank you Rem!"

Yuna then listened to Urie and Rem about how they were going to find it and what Rem already knew. Yuna heard about a Grimore before but didn't think that something like that actually existed. Days later she went to the human world with Urie and the others where forced to wear girlish things that annoyed her.

But she dealt with it because of Rem and her brother, she found little interest in the others that were around. Her focus was to help Rem no matter what the cost, she constantly asked him what she had to do. She knew she was a tool and knew that once her use was done for that she would be just another person who he had knew in his younger years.

But she always got 'When I need you I will let you know' and was dismissed. She refused to leave the third library mainly because she had no reason to. She was trying to hard to get Rem to realize he didn't need to do things on his own. She soon came across something that would help her out and she focused herself on it only to find herself in front of a house with a brunette female and a red haired male. She saw that there were holy seals warding off demons. She grumbled a bit and she hid over night until she saw the female pass by her.

As she did her senses told her that what she was looking for was the female. Yuna's purple eyes widen before she went back to the school running there to get to Rem and her brother, she finally was able to do something right and that made her happy inside. She rushed up the steps and went into the library as she went up to her brother.

"Urie! Urie! I know where the Grimore is!" She said happily

That not only got his attention but the others as well. Urie took her out of the room and into a secluded place. "Tell me what you found out Yuna."

"Ritsuka! She's the Grimore! It lives within her!" Yuna said as she held the book in her arms tightly.

Urie looked to her sister strangely. "That's impossible, its a book not a person."

"No its not! ugh! brothers! If you won't listen to me then I'll go to rem!"

She went to the library again and she went up to Rem. "You're here cause of the Grimore and I know you think you know what you are doing but I've been doing research for the last three months and I finally found it. Whether you wanted me to or not!"

Rem smiled at her. "I knew you would on your own. Where is it Yuna?"

"Inside of a female vessel. Its not some stupid book as people believe it to be. Its the creation from a human and a demon. In this case a human female and a demon lord male. Ritsuka Tachibana is the vessel you are lookin for Rem." Yuna said seriously

He was quiet for a bit before he rubbed between his eyes. "You really believe that I would believe such a thing?"

"Fine! Don't believe in me! But you'll see in time that I AM right!" Yuna said before she stormed out of the library

After that Yuna just watched from afar how things unfolded until the festival, she went through it and she dressed up in a blue dress as she really didn't care about the dance. She was just there to keep an eye on the Grimore.

She was fated with the queens crown and took it out of the cup as she kept her eye out for the Kings crown only to have her purple eyes land on Rem and his drink. She cursed under her breath as he had gotten it. She went up and sat down in the queens spot as he sat in the kings. She looked unamused as she looked to Rem.

"This probably isn't anything knew huh Princey." Yuna asked

"Its nothing like this, but I want to apologize to you about earlier this year. You are here for a reason and you fulfilled that task even though we doubted you." Rem said as he looked to her

She scoffed and waved her hand off. "Whatever, you really think that I care about it now? I can't go back without my brother if I do I will die and I'm not down with being killed at 17"

That made him confused. "Why would you be killed?"

"I ran from my whore of a father. He not only uses random woman but the females he produces with said women. I was supposed to be his next victim but since I found Urie without a problem and came up here I was protected by Urie...wait why the hell do you care?" She asked as she looked to Rem confused

He got up and he pulled her up with him, she was taken down the steps and the two of the danced. As they did he looked her straight in the eyes. "I care because you are the only female who hasn't fallen for my charm demon or not."

"You've given me no reason to fall for your charm." She said bluntly. "Your ego and ignorance will be the death of you."

He said nothing more as he danced with her, it wasn't until after the dance had ended that he had told Urie that he would take Yuna home after he was done talking with her. Urie allowed it and went home alone. Rem waited for her to change her clothes before he pushed her up against the wall of the school kissing her on the lips.

She was shocked by it but she allowed it as she placed her hand softly on his face. She could feel the pain and the hurt that he had been through while talking with his father weeks before, she could sense a lot of stress and much pain in him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her as he pushed himself closely into him before she felt the sudden change in scenery.

She found herself back first against one of the couches before he held her hands tightly within his. She blushed as she looked up into his teal eyes. "R-Rem...W-What are you doing?"

"Rewarding you for doing your job without me telling you to. I don't have to worry about you like I have to for your brother and the other two. I know you can do your job well and without a problem. I shouldn't have done what I did months ago to you, will you forgive me?"

She smirked a bit. "Are you trying to charm me Rem Arlond?"

"Is it working?"

She laughed and she rubbed her leg against his pants hard with a smirk. "I'll forgive you if you give me a good time to remind myself of you."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he felt himself getting flustered under her touch.

"You love Ritsuka whether you see it or not. What she picks may or may not show you if she loves you as much. If she goes with you she will be your girlfriend and I will be in the back of the picture. If not...hey...I got a chance don't I?" Yuna said with a smile

Rem's eyes widen and he shook his head. "I don't love her, you on the other hand. You are a different story all together. I've seen you grow up to be the young woman you are now and I know you will be beside me no matter what."

"I gave you an oath and I stand by it." She said with a grin "So what about it?"

He kissed her on the lips as he stripped her of her clothes before she did the same to him, he made sure to warm her body up to his touch before he took her virginity. In the end he had marked her between her breasts so she'd know she was his. As she got dressed she saw it and smiled a little before she pecked his cheek soft before she left.

After that she waited to see what would happen and she was proven right when Rem realized just how much he cared about Ritsuka. She helped her brother save Ritsuka and she was kept from being hurt too much by the pressure of the wind by her brother; who took most of the hit for her. She looked to see that Rem had saved Ritsuka from the impact and soon they were all released from it due to Ritsuka finding the vampire king's heart.

Yuna watched sadly by her brother to see who Rem would pick and when he picked Yuna she looked to her brother sadly before she whispered that she was sorry before she left. Urie knew why she left and went after her, but it was too late. She was already in a fight with their father; and he was winning. He knew it was hers to fight and when Rem came back to the demon world Urie went up to him and told Rem what was happening with Yuna.

He followed Urie only to see just how beat up Yuna had gotten. He went in front of her and he stopped the male from hurting Yuna anymore.

"Leave her alone, she's done nothing to deserve this." Rem said seriously

"Rem Arlond...You know my daughter?"

"Yes she was with me for a few years. The mission she was set on was important but now is finished." Rem said seriously

Her father glared at the female before he left. Yuna didn't move from the ground where she lied with her mid length brown hair over her face. Rem went up to her and he picked her up only to see just how beat up she was. Urie looked to Rem concerned. "Will she be okay?"

"She will, with time."

Rem took her to where he lived and let her rest and heal. Each day he would come to see how she was. It seemed like she was in a coma and she wouldn't wake, after two months he sat on the side of her bed and he held her left hand in his as he softly kissed it. "Yuna, even though I did care for her, she chose to stay with her mother. I thought that the love I had for her would be enough to keep her close to me. But it wasn't, I still need someone to be beside me...I want that person to be you. But you need to wake up from this. You won't be hurt anymore, you will always be safe by my side." He said softly to her

He still got nothing from her. He was on the verge of tears as he held her hand a bit tighter. "Yuna, I love you...I love you so much. Please...Please wake up. I don't know how much longer I can take seeing you like this."

He still got nothing from her. He began to cry against her as he placed his head against her chest. He couldn't believe that he had chosen some girl who wouldn't even go back to hell with him. He knew Yuna would no matter what so what possessed him to chose Ritsuka over her? He held on to her tightly until he felt a soft small hand petting his head softly. He looked to Yuna's face to see her with one eye opened.

"Its...Its okay Rem. I...I-I'm okay."

Rem wiped his eyes before he cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I'm never leaving you, stay by my side..will you be my girlfriend?"

Yuna grinned as she went through her pocket and pulled out the queens ring. "How about something more than that Rem?" She said happily

He smiled and kissed her again happily.


	2. Urie

**_[Urie fuser- My singing butterfly]_**

Urie and the other devils had no way of finding out where the Grimore was, it was like at a lost for them. He was starting to think that finding it was impossible as he walked through Shiro academy. That was until he heard an entrancing female voice come from one of the music rooms. Singing 'The Devil Within By Digital Daggers' Urie came into the room curiously to who it was. She sang as Urie got closer only to realize it was his girlfriend from when he was in Gehena

"T-Tani?"Urie said shocked

She had her eyes closed as her Black hair was over her face. "Hello...Traitor." She said coldly

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't ever coming up to the human world." Urie asked confused

"I was banished up here for a few years, I've been looking for you and Rem." She said as she got up.

She looked to him her golden eyes staring straight into him. He felt his heart getting crushed by the cold stare and the emotionless look within her eyes. He knew he was the reason behind it and knew he had to do something about it.

"You know I never wanted to leave you Tani, I had no other choice in the matter." Urie said sadly

"Whatever, where's rem?"

"Probably still in the third library right now."

She jumped down from where she was and she began walking to the door. "Then I guess that's where I'll be going. But before I go...tell me Urie. Were we nothing?" She asked as she placed a hand on the door handle.

Urie looked to her sadly. "No, never. There hasn't been a day that I haven't missed you Tani."

She sadly smiled before she opened the door and walked out. She went to the third library and Rem looked surprise to see the young raven haired female.

"Tani Gorgon its a pleasure to see you. May I ask what are you doing here?" Rem asked

"I was banished here to help you find a certain thing you're looking for." She said with her arms crossed

Shiki and mage looked to her curiously and confused as Roen went up to her and rubbed his head against the side of her leg. She looked down to him and smiled. "Well hello Roen. Its nice to see you too you little trouble maker."

She picked up Roen and she went up to Rem. "I am only here till you find what you need to give your father then I will be on my way back home like nothing ever happened." She said seriously

"This may actually be what I need. Can you get close to one of the female students here Tani?" Rem asked

"Just tell me who and I can take it from there." She said with a smile

"Ritsuka Tachibana."

"Consider it done Rem." She said before she gave Roen a soft kiss on the top of his head before she waved off to Rem.

Once she was gone Mage and Shiki looked to Rem curiously . "Just who was she?" Mage asked

"A dear friend to Rem and I, My ex girlfriend actually." Urie said with a sigh

"You actually had a girlfriend?" Shiki asked

"Yes, and I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. She's a siren and a short tempered one at that." Urie said as he sat down at the big table "If she's here that means that what I can do is limited."

Rem got up and he looked to Urie. "She's going to get as close as she can to Ritsuka, with her doing that none of us have to do much. Tani just enrolled today so it will be a few days before the two will be friends."

"Just great, leaving everything up to a siren." Mage said as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting in.

"I'd shut that mouth of yours if I were you! She's not your stereo typical siren!" Urie said getting up

Mage and Shiki looked to Urie shocked, he never defended anyone before so seeing him doing so to a siren shocked them both.

"You still like her don't you?" Shiki asked

Urie sighed. "Even if I did she won't even look at me let alone let me talk to her."

Tani over heard them all speak and smiled a bit. She wanted to see if Urie changed at all and it seemed that years in the human world did change him. She went around the school to find the young girl that Rem spoke about only to walk and bump into a brunette female. They both fell down and Tani rubbed her head.

"Ouchie." She said as she got from the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The female asked

"Y-Yeah I think I am." She said rubbing her head a bit

"Here let me help you up!" The female helped her up and smiled. "I don't think I've seen you around here before are you new?"

"Yeah, I sorta got lost. I'm looking for this room." Tani said as she showed the female a piece of paper.

"Oh! You're in the same class as me! c'mon I'm going there now. I'll show you where it is."

"Alright thanks you. I'm Tani tsukin."

"I'm Ritsuka Tachibana!" She said with a smile

The two spoke as Ritsuka showed her where the class was. For weeks Tani got close to Ritsuka and even befriended Azuna as well. She actually felt like she was loved and wanted by the two females as she spent her time with them. But then things began to turn against her as things happened with Ritsuka, Tani watched from afar as Vampires took off with Ritsuka's mother. She got her phone out and called Rem letting him know that he should probably find Ritsuka who ran off from her house.

She went home afterwards and she saw the familiar face of Urie waiting for her. She rose an eyebrow at him. "May I help you?"

"Tani, can the two of us speak? I know its been a long while since we've seen one another but...I still love you."

Tani went up to him and looked him straight in the eyes never to see them flinch or avert away from her. She smirked and pulled on his collar before she kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back as he placed one of his hands on the side of her face. He pushed her up against her apartment door and deepened the kiss between them. She moaned into it as she felt him pick her up and push her up against it.

"Oh I've missed you Urie, will you show me just what it's like to be loved?"

He grinned at her as he pressed his forehead against hers. "As long as you become mine again my beautiful butterfly."

She grinned as she pecked him on the lips. "Of course"

He took her inside of her apartment before he closed the door with his foot. He took her to the nearest room which happened to be her bedroom. He wasted no time getting her clothes off of her as his hands and lips traveled all over her body making it impossible for her to stay quiet. She missed Urie's touch and didn't want to be without it for the rest of the night.

As the night went on Urie didn't let her get from under him as he made sure she knew just how much he loved her as he kept her hands above her head as he was as rough and hard inside of her as he could getting his name to leave her lips each time he went back into her small body. Urie felt like his old self again with her begging him for more than he was doing to her, he gave into her as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

He pushed into her as her body pressed even more into her bed as the bed itself kept slamming into the wall each time he went inside of her. After they both climaxed he lied with her on her bed as he had her cuddled up against his chest. Urie smiled down at her sleeping body as his fingers traced the outside of her body. He didn't think he'd ever get her back with him but he did and he was happy about it.

After that day Urie and Tani both acted differently; that was until Tani saw that Urie was getting too close to Ritsuka. She narrowed her eyes at the sight and began to be cold once more to Urie, she told Rem about what Urie was up to and sat on one of the couches pissed off as she saw Roen go up to her.

He leaped on to her lap and brushed his head against her arm. She couldn't be mad at Roen and she held him in her arms before she hugged him tightly before she cried against him. "Roen why must guys be so mean?"

Roen turned human and hugged her back as he rubbed her back. "You're talking about an incubus, he's going to go from women to women." He said softly to her.

"Still...I would have thought he'd learn. But he hasn't." She said sadly

"There's only one thing you can do and you know exactly what it is don't you?"

She nodded her head before she pecked his cheek softly. "Thank you."

He turned back into a dog and rubbed his head against her hand. She left a note for Rem saying that she was taking Roen for a bit. She took him home and cuddled with the puppy for the night. Days afterwards she refused to speak with Urie even though he kept trying to talk to her. She only really spoke with Rem who knew why her sudden mood change to Urie.

As it got close to the festival Tani told Rem that she was going to keep close to Ritsuka and from there do what she had to so she could go home. Urie heard what she said and it hurt him to see her going back to her cold like ways to him. Tani still hadn't been discovered as a demon so she was still okay around Ritsuka. She went with the two girls to get thinks for their stand and kept close to Ritsuka when Azuna went to go talk about the delivery.

Tani saw Roen and bent down to get the dog only for him to go off. Ritsuka looked to Tani sadly. "That's rems dog isn't it?"

"I think so...did you want to go after it?"

She nodded her head. "Can you tell Azuna that I'll be right back?"

"Oh no, you're staying where we can see you. those bastards might try to get to you." Tani said shaking her head

"Please? I'll be right back."

Tani sighed and face palmed herself. "If you aren't back within a half hour I'm getting your butt."

"Thank you so much!" She said happily before she hugged Tani and left.

She went to Azuna and told her about what Ritsuka wanted her to say before the two of them left the store as Azuna called Ritsuka only for Ritsuka to say that she'd go home after what she had to do. The two girls walked back to the school only to get stopped by Shiki. Tani said she'd take the bags back home not wanting to deal with the demons.

Azuna was okay with it and told her to run to safety. She did as she got the bag from Azuna. When she was out of sight she teleported back to the school before she found Lindo telling him what was happening with Azuna. His eyes widen as he thanked her and rushed to find Azuna. She took the things to the classroom before she went to the third library where she collapsed on the couch tiredly.

She soon heard Urie, Shiki and Mage come back only for them to stop talking when they saw her.

"Why the hell didn't you do anything to get Ritsuka here?" Mage asked her

"I'm not obligated to get a play toy for you males. I was given a task so I'm doing it fuck off and no I don't mean that literally." She said tiredly

Urie looked to her sadly, he knew that her mood was because of him and didn't know how to make things better. As the days went on the festival happened and Tani worked with the girls as she tried not to laugh at Lindo's ways of looking after his sister. She could sense the devils near by and saw that Ritsuka was gone, she notified Azuna before going back to work. When the dance happened she wore a pink dress and a small pink flower in her hair as a hair pin. She over heard Azuna and Ritsuka talking about a king and queen's crown and thought that it was stupid.

She drank her orange drink and she felt something metal against her lips. She saw she got the crown and she got it out which she could see both lindo and Azuna were sighing in relief that she was the one who got it. She saw from afar that the trio of boys were checking their drinks only for Urie to find it in his.

She cursed under her breath as Azuna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please be careful."

"I will. Its just one dance right?" She said with a fake smile

The two of them sat in the seats as Tani kept from looking at him, he looked to her sadly. "Tani, what will make you look and talk to me again?"

"Tch, you like Ritsuka...don't you?"

Urie's eyes widen. "W-What makes you think that I'd ever like her?"

"You charmed her you bastard!" She said through her teeth. "I saw how close you were to kissing her."

He got up and held his hand to her. "Please can we just pretend that things are okay for now?"

She sighed and she placed her hand in his before the two of them went to the dance floor. As they dance he looked her up and down. "That dress looks beautiful on you by the way. It matches your eyes and your skin tone."

She blushed and averted her eyes from him. "Stop that, I can't be seen being too friendly with you in front of them."

Urie sighed and he gave her a sad smile. "I'll never love her like I do you."

"We'll see in due time." She said with a sigh before they were able to part from one another.

Once she was able to get out of the dress she kept her eyes on Ritsuka and she felt bad for her losing her friend and went to Rem about what to do next. She was told to stay out of sight till the time comes for her to show who she really was. So that's what she did, she kept to herself until Roen told them all were Ritsuka went off too. She knew all too well where it was and held out her hand to Urie. "Shall we?"

He held her hand and she left with him. Her clothes then changed to something different as she helped the boys take care of the vampires until she was pushed up against a pillar only to have Urie hold on to her to keep her from being in pain. She looked up to him in shock before she saw what Ritsuka did. She soon was let go and the vampire king was killed. She saw that Urie held her close to him and kissed her cheek softly.

"Shall we go back home now?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He had them leave and he married her knowing better than to doing something so foolish ever again.


	3. Mage

**_[Mage Amiantus- Strength in the heart]_**

Kana was a childhood friend of Mages' before he went up to the human world, she didn't like that he had been gone for so long, the longer he was up there the longer she felt he'd get too caught up in things. So she took it into her own hands to get him back to where he belonged; she enrolled into the school that he was in and since he was on the student council, he was appointed to take her around the school.

She had changed herself from the last time they had seen one another her once long hair was cut short before she had came to the school, but she still had her purple eyes and hair. She kept quiet until they were far enough from humans. "I see you've made yourself home here...Mage Amiantus.. Or is it Mage Nanashiro now?" She said coldly

"How do you know tha-...wait Kana?!" Mage said as he took a better look at her

"Tch, now you notice. I don't understand why you are even up here for." She said with a sigh.

"I've been appointed to help out Rem Arlond. I can't get out of it either."

She was quiet as they walked through the school before she stopped when they got to the door. "I may not know who this Rem guy is but I'll do anything to get you home."

"Its not that easy but I'll introduce you to him later." He said as he went into the classroom with her.

For the rest of the day Mage couldn't stop looking at Kana, he knew something was up with her, he just didn't know what. He saw that after class she went to one of the gym teachers about something. He soon found out that she was joining track and field. Most of the people were unsure about her joining and thought she'd just slow them down.

"Oi she's better than any one of you." Mage said with his arms crossed

They looked to him surprised. "Mage?"

"She's one of the fastest women I've ever known to live." Mage said seriously

The captain of the team challenged her and Mage placed his hands up in defeat. Kana grinned as she looked to the captain. "You're on, you're going to regret your challenge four eyes."

They went to the starting point and the couch told them when to go before they both set off. Instantly Kana bolted off and she was twice as fast as the captain. Mage grinned as he saw her leaving him in the dust. By the time she got to the end the captain was only have way through the coarse. The team looked to her in shock.

"Wow, you're one fast chick." One of the males said.

"Mage did warn you all about me. So about about it couch can I join?" Kana asked

"Of course, we could use another talented person like you on our team. " The coach said before they went through a drill with teams of two Mage teamed up with her and she went to the starting line and she saw that mage went to the half way point before the were set off on their own.

After the practice and showering Kana was going to walk home but felt herself being picked up by mage which made her laugh. "Hey you, what's up with you pickin' me up?!" Kana said with a grin

"I told you we'd see Rem so that's what we're going to do." He said before he made them be in the third library. She was set down and she looked around.

"Wow, this is a pretty big place Mage." She said before she looked to him

"It is, Oi Rem you here?" Mage yelled

"Theres no need for you to yell I'm up here." Rem said from the second floor of the library.

"I want you to meet my friend Kana, she's a harpy chick." Mage said with a grin

"Harpy huh? I've heard about your kind Kana but haven't seen them in person before."

"Well now you have Rem. So what exactly do you need Mage for?" Kana asked Rem

Rem explained to Kana their goal and she rose an eyebrow at him. "So you're looking for something that was created from a demon and a human?"

"Yeah and the Tachibana family knows about it too." Mage said with a nod

"Well there's a girl by that surname here isn't there?" Kana asked curiously

"What are you planning Kana?" Rem asked

"Knowing males you all probably already have blown your human cover correct?" Kana asked

Both of them were silent and she sighed. "That's what I thought. I can help you boys find what you are looking for by getting close to her and getting her to be friends with me. If it happens to come up around her I'll ask her about it."

Mage looked to her impressed "That sounds good, how about it rem?"

"Seeing that I can't seem to trust the males around me; I will allow it. Go ahead Kana."

Kana then left with a smile. She went to find the young brunette and she ended up walking face first into a young girl. They both end up falling and Kana could tell that there was something different about the female in front of her.

"Ow, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you...wait you're new here aren't you?" The female asked

Kana nodded her head. "I am, The name's Kana Takashi." Kana said as she got up

She then helped the young girl up and she smiled at Kana. "I'm Ritsuka Tachibana."

Kana grinned to herself as she found the female.

"Its nice to meet you Ritsuka, say you wouldn't happen to know where 2-a would be would you?"

"Oh! that's my class! Yeah I can show you where it is!" She said happily

"Great! Thanks."

After that day Kana became friends with Ritsuka and saw a lot of things she wished she could burn out of her eyes. One of them was the fact that she could see that Ritsuka's brother felt more than brother like feelings for the female. She wasn't ever questioned about how she was or if she was a devil or not due to her ability to mask who she was around humans.

She soon found out all she needed but before she could report what she could to Rem and the others Mage had taken her out of the class which upset Kana a lot. She rushed out to tell Rem about Mage's actions as she tried not to show how pissed off she was at Mage.

When mage came back to the library he felt his clothes being pinned down to the wall by harpy feathers as he saw the glowing dark eyes of Kana.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you stupid idiot!?"

He cursed under his breath as he looked to her. "You were taking too long so I took things into my own hands."

"I was waiting until this afternoon to tell Rem what I found out you asshat! I can't believe you!" She said as she threw a few more of her harpy feathers at him one scraping his cheek. "To think that I came here to get your ass home! You're so obsessed with this world I'm leaving out the first chance that I get."

She then made the feathers disappear before she left. He fell to the floor as Shiki made himself known and laughed a bit. "Your girlfriend really seems pissed off at you."

"She's not my girlfriend..." Mage said as he got up "She's just a childhood friend that's all."

"Are you sure about that cause I'm half tempted of asking her out of you aren't with her. Surely you wouldn't mind if I'm with her if you aren't." Shiki teased

Mage glared at Shiki and went up to him. "Stay the hell away from Kana."

"So...You do care for her." Shiki said with a smile

Mage didn't know what to say to Shiki about his feelings for Kana. He kept quiet as he sat on the couch to the left of the desk in the library. He sighed as he tried to wrap his mind around the feelings that were conflicting inside of him. He had no idea what the hell to do and he knew damn well that he had to do something about what he felt for both females in his life.

Weeks went by till he really understood what he had to do; he apologized to Ritsuka and tried to find Kana only to not see her around anywhere. It upset him a lot that he couldn't find her. Then it hit him that she must have already gone back to hell. He felt stupid for not doing something sooner until he saw her at the dance; she wore a strapless red and black dress with a small hat on the side of her head. She also wore black gloves that went to her elbows. He couldn't get his eyes off of her; he didn't believe she could be even more attractive than she was beforehand; but she had achieved it.

What snapped him out of his daze was hearing that he'd be able to dance with whoever got the queens crown. He saw Kana switching glasses with Ritsuka for some reason and she did before they drank their drinks and Mage saw that the reason she had done so was due to her knowing where the ring was.

Azuna and Lindo both thanked Kana for switching drinks with her. Urie chuckled a bit as he looked to Mage.

"So have you figured out who you are going to be around yet?" Urie asked

"Like it matters to you." Mage said glaring to Urie

"It doesn't but someone else might get the king crown and dance with her; You realize this don't you?" Urie asked with a smile

That realization made him pissed off; he drank his drink before he frowned. He didn't get the crown in his. Shiki saw this and laughed. "Not even fate likes you Mage."

"Oh shut up!" Mage growled angered

Shiki drank his and got the crown in his. Mage glared at Shiki. "You better not even dare try to hurt her."

"Now why would I do that to a beautiful girl like her?" Shiki asked with a grin before he went up to Kana. "Miss Takashi?"

"Oh..I see you got the kings crown." She said with a small smile

"Be careful Kana." Asuna said with a small smile

"I will." Kana said with a grin

She walked up the steps with Shiki and they sat down as the students cheered for the two of them. Shiki then looked to Kana with a smile. "So you're a harpy Kana?"

"Mhm...I am."

"You look beautiful when you aren't hiding your true self." He said with a smile

She blushed as she looked to him. "Um...T-Thanks?"

Kana hadn't ever been complimented before; so hearing one from him made her feel unlike herself. Not far from where they were Mage had to restraint himself as he saw Shiki talking with Kana; he saw that whatever Shiki was saying was making her blush. Which really made him jealous. He couldn't ever get her to blush on a good day so how the hell did a scum like Shiki do something like that without even knowing her for an hour?

When the duo danced together mage could see that Kana was acting out of her character around him around Shiki. After the two danced mage asked to dance with Kana and she allowed it just that once and he saw that her smiled had vanished and that she never once ever looked at him.

"You know I never wanted you to be so mad at me." Mage said with a sigh

"So; you've made up your mind?" Kana asked softly

"Yes...look at me please?" Mage asked

She did and he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen as she felt his lips against hers, she blushed deep red and he pulled her closely to him.

"I love you Kana, will you be mine?"

Kana teared up and smiled. "Of course."

He continued to dance with her throughout the entire night; once the dance was over with she went with Mage to the third library after changing back into her uniform. She leaned against Mage as she was content with finally being with him.

Within the next few days she helped Mage and Rem out how she could even if it meant getting herself being pushed up against a wall. She hated vampires and the fact that one could do so much damage really pissed her off. Once Ritsuka killed Nesta she was happy that Rem found his place with Ritsuka and Mage took her home.


	4. Shiki

**_[Shiki Natsumezaka- Forbidden Soul mate]_**

Shiki was very disappointed that the young woman that he had loved went to Rem instead of him. Knowing that he had no other choice than to wait. As he did so he kept himself busy between the demon and human world. He couldn't go back up to heaven and like he wanted to. None of them wanted him there anyways. One time though, when he was in the human world he heard the most beautiful sadistic laugh he had ever heard.

"Get back here you coward!" He soon heard a female say laughing

Sitting upon a roof of a house he soon saw a vampire running from some girl with a scythe in hand. He watched in curiosity due to the fact that he hadn't ever seen the young woman around before. He followed after her only to see that she used the scythe in her hand to slam the vampire up against the building as her laughing got into hysterics.

"Think I'm weak now?! Don't underestimate the bringers of death you puny filthy creature!" She said laughing before she slashed the vampires chest twice making it turn to dust.

She continued to laugh before she smiled and calmed herself. "Stupid vampires...they still think they can get away with their antics. Ah, that was fun."

She then frowned as she felt being watched. "Who ever is hiding from me come out before I use my scythe to find you." She said seriously

Shiki came out of hiding and went in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him.

"Fallen angle. Why am I not surprised. I heard of you Shiki Natsumezaka, What are you doing following me around?" She asked seriously

"I was curious as to who you are."

She scoffed a bit. "I'm known to people as many things. For your kind I should be known as a death angle." She said seriously

"You're a reaper? I thought they were a myth?" Shiki asked confused

She quickly placed her scythe up against his neck. "Do I look like some myth to you angle?"

"No, so what will you do now?"

"What does it matter to you?" She asked as she got her scythe from where it was and it disappeared from sight

"Don't your kind usually disappear before people suspect anything from your kind?"

"Tch, not anymore. As the princess of my people I have new rules that my people are to go towards."

"So...you're in charge of the reapers?"

"Why are you asking so many questions from me? I don't care about anything more than to get the debt of my people to be gone. The only way I can do that is if I kill all of one race and I chose the vampires since their leader is no more."

"I can help you, I know where they are all hiding."

She crossed her arms. "Fine, this once I will work with you. My name is Veronica." She said as she uncrossed her arms and placed her hand out to him

After he shook her hand softly he looked to her straight in the eyes as he smiled

"Well miss Veronica, I'll take you to the hide out when its morning, they can't go out in the morning as you should know."

"Fine, then we will meet here tomorrow. I have to make sure that my kingdom isn't falling to ashes." She said as she turned on her heel

"There isn't a way for me to stay beside you till then...is there?" Shiki asked curiously

"Why the hell would you care about being beside me? We just met. I highly doubt you'd understand just how important I am to those below me" She said seriously

"I think I do. Please?"

She scoffed and placed her arms in her pockets. "Whatever, just don't talk out of line." She said seriously before she walked off leaving him there at first in shocked

He then quickly followed after with a small smile on his face. He hadn't known an angle of death before and knowing that he had spoken with one he was really interested on why she was as she was around him.

Shiki walked beside Veronica for a bit before he saw her place her hands in front of her making a 'V' in the air before a black and yellow portal came into View. "Go in first if you are going to be true to your word." She said as she looked to him

He did as she told him to and she went in after him before she looked around for the male only to see that he had his wings out and that he was above her. She closed her eyes and she got her own black wings out before she had him follow her to where she lived. As they flew over everyone Shiki could see how run-down everything was. He wondered if the world she lived in was always so run-down. He looked to where she was going and followed after her some-what quickly.

He soon found himself in a medium size castle which whenever Veronica passed by someone they bowed down to her and went on one knee. He looked to her in some-what of an awe as he continued to follow her quietly until she stopped and looked to him. "This is your room till what I must do is done. I would advise you to stay in it so no one will try to kill you." She said opening the door before she started to walk off

But he held her back by her wrist holding it some-what tightly within his hand. "Wait...Veronica, there's something you're going to need to know about where we are going tomorrow."

She turned herself to look to him with an eyebrow raised. "What might that be?"

"They have two different hide outs, One is in the demon world the other is in the human world."

"I've never been to the demon world before...my kind have feared that place for centuries." She said as she lowered her eyes

"I figured which is why I made the mention to you. I want to know which would you prefer to go through first?" Shiki asked as he lessened his grasp on her wrist

"I wish for you to take me to where they are in the demon world first."

He nodded his head. "Alright, I can take you there whenever you're ready to go."

"I'll be back in a short period of time, I need to check up on a few things before we leave." She said as she kept her eyes averted from him

He let her go and she left without another word to him. Shiki went into the room and watched the world around him in curiosity for the young raven haired woman. She seemed so much different than those he knew before in a good way. He had no other way of knowing what would happen when they got to the demon world until they got there.

Shiki soon heard Veronica's voice once more in a more annoyed tone as her voice echo'ed throughout the halls

"I don't care if you are the only son of our 'parents' Death himself told me that I am in charge so lay off Damen! I will finish my mission and you will be sentence to live as a human!" She growled angered

"You wish! You won't ever find all the vampires before your 18th birthday."

"You'll eat those words."

Shiki popped his head out of the room only to feel Veronica hold on to his wrist pulling him out of the castle and to the dead garden outside of it. "Take us to the demon world now." She said seriously

He pulled her closely to him before he teleported both of them to the demon world where he escorted her to where he knew the vampires all hid. As he did so he was stopped by two familiar face to him.

"Well, well what do we have here Shiki? Who's this woman you have with you?" A male with light brown hair and gold eyes asked as he held a rose in his hand

Shiki instantly held behind Veronica as he peeked his head out from the side of her as the blond haired male beside the light brunette male glared at him

"Oh don't you go and hide Shiki! Who is she?" The male asked annoyed

"Coward." Veronica said seriously as she looked to Shiki before she looked to the two males. "I'm known as Princess Veronica of the Deadly angles. May I ask whom you two are?"

"A reaper eh? I thought your kind were only a myth?" The blond male asked

She got her scythe out quickly and placed it at the blond males throat. "Do I look like a myth to you...demon."

He chuckled a bit as he looked down at her duo-colored eyes. "Nah, so what is a reaper doing here?"

"Shiki is taking me to where the vampires hide here. The entire existence of the reapers depends on me killing them all off due to them no longer having their leader." Veronica said seriously as she made her scythe disappear before crossing her arms.

"Ah, so that's why they are hiding in fear." The light brunette said with a chuckle. "We can escort you there princess, I assure you that just taking that spineless man won't be enough to watch over you where you have to go."

Veronica looked back to Shiki only to see him pouting. She then looked to the two males and nodded her head. "Fine. I'll trust you demons for now. Please take me to where the vampires are hiding."

As the trio of men where escorting the young reaper to where the vampires hid, Veronica looked up to the two demons who had stopped her and Shiki from before. "Just who are you two? I never got your names."

"We're not going to be killed if we do are we?" the light brunette asked

Veronica shook her head. "I don't kill demons, just vampires. I will be sure to let my people know to never cross paths with the likes of you two."

"Their names are Mage and Urie. Urie is the Incubus and Mage is a lesser demon." Shiki said from beside her.

Veronica looked to Shiki before she looked to the two males in front of her. "Urie and Mage, I'll be sure that you two are thanked for this. I will owe my entire races' existence on the two of you's help."

They both gave her a smile before they looked forward once more. Shiki hated it that they had went to find him, he just wanted to do something on his own but couldn't with them around. He frowned as he flew up a bit and he pulled Veronica up with him before holding her in his arms as she yelped out in surprise.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Veronica said in shock

"By the time they get you there the vampires will be awake. I'm going to make sure you get your job done Princess." Shiki said seriously before he flew off with her in his arms

On the ground both Urie and Mage were yelling at Shiki to put her down and to stop being irrational. But he didn't, he only held her more possessive like and he flew her down to where the vampires slept only to get hit upside the head by Mage and hit upside the face by a rose vine whip. He held his face as he looked to the two males

"What was the meaning for that?!" Shiki asked as his face was bright red from not only the hits he took but due to how excited the punishment had made him.

"You bastard you're going to kill her and yourself if you do this on your own!" Mage said seriously

"And this is why you can't be trusted alone Shiki." Urie said with a sigh

"You two make me out to be a weak child. You obviously have no idea what a reaper is capable of doing. Shiki was just my guide nothing more." Veronica said as she had her arms crossed over her chest

"Naturally females are weaker then men you need someone who'll protect you from the dangers of this and any world." Urie said as he gave her a small smile

"Tch, no I don't. I'll prove it to you." She said as she placed her hand out and instead of her purple scythe a red scythe came into her hand and her normal clothes turned into a different outfit which matched her eyes. "Stay the hell out of my way."

She then went into the building only to see a large group of vampires sleeping within the building. She went into the middle where she placed her scythe blade down on the ground before she began to hum a soft tune as a silver and gold light began to shine around her. She then took her glasses of and she smirked as she began to sing as the trio of males watched her from the doorway. Veronica sang as she sung her scythe around as she casually danced around the area slicing every vampire her scythe came into contact with. Once she was done, the glow faded and she fainted. Shiki moved quicker than the other two and caught her before brushing her bangs out of the way of her face.

"Just what exactly is she?" Mage asked

"The princess of her kind...and from what I got the eldest too since death himself stood down from his throne." Shiki said as he looked down to her

"Man...she's crazy. Are you sure you can handle her?" Mage asked

"Yes, I can." Shiki said with a nod of his head

Shiki was surprised that Veronica didn't wake up as after what had happened to her. So he went with the suggestion that Urie made and took her to where Rem lived to see if he knew how to wake up the princess reaper. He didn't know much about reapers, but what he did know was that reapers were powerful beings...at least they should have been and that they live off of the souls of those whom are dead; human or not.

Reapers in a sense couldn't die due to the fact that they were immortal and came for those whom were once either human, demon or something else. There was no way to kill a reaper but they could go into coma's till their energy was restored. Shiki carried Veronica in his arms to the castle, he didn't ever think he'd ever go to Rem about anything, especially something like asking him for help about a reaper.

When they reached the castle they went into the room they knew Rem was in only to see him pacing which wasn't like him at all. "What's with the anxious pacing Rem?" Urie asked

"The vampires are after her again. But I cannot be there to protect her." Rem said seriously

"What about that cousin of hers?" Mage asked

"He went back to London." Rem said seriously

"This girl can help...but she used too much of her energy and is in a coma." Shiki said speaking up

Rem stopped pacing as he looked to Shiki before he looked down at the young girl in his arms. Rem froze for a moment only to shake his head. "What are you doing with Veronica?"

"You know this girl?" Urie asked curiously

"Yes and no. I used to have a little sister, but she died. Her name was Veronica. It was said that she was chosen to be the princess of the reapers." Rem said sadly

"I saw her a day or so ago chasing after the vampires to help the reapers reclaim the power they lost when death himself came out of power." Shiki said as he looked down to Veronica. "She got the ones that are here first...and now she's like this. Can you help her?"

Rem was hesitant to get near the young girl but knew that he had to do so just to get his sister back. He went up to Shiki and placed a hand on Veronica's forehead before her body slowly started to glow silver and gold. Her eyes then widen as she woke. When she did he backed away from Veronica and Shiki before Veronica got out of Shiki's arms and looked at where she was before her eyes stopped at Rem.

"You...I...I know you from somewhere." She said as she fixed her glasses.

"Is that so?" Rem asked with a raised eyebrow

She held her head before she grinned at him. "Mr. Macho brother. Heh, what think you can intimidate your own sister with that cold hearted bull shit?"

Rem looked to her surprised. "You remember me?"

"No I just thought that I'd pull that out of my arse. Yes of course I do. I've been alive for a long while now, I've gained all my memories back from when I was a child. Even in death I'm still royalty." She said shaking her head

She then went up to him and placed her arms out. "Can I hug my big bro or are you going to stay all macho like in front of all your friends?"

He sighed and went up to her before he hugged her. When he did he instantly felt her hug him back before she cried against him.

"B-Big brother...I never thought I'd ever see you again. D-Did you ever miss me?"

He averted his eyes from her. "Yes, to a point. You are my sister after all. How could I not?"

She held on to him slightly tighter. "I'm glad to hear that...But I need your help big brother."

"I heard about your problem from Shiki. I can take you to where you need to be next. Not only because you are my sister but because my girlfriend is in danger and you're the only one who can do anything about it."

Rem took Veronica to where she needed to go only to see that Ritsuka was already being surrounded. The two looked to one another before working together to get the vampires away from Ritsuka. Once she was safe Ritsuka automatically hugged Rem as he hugged her back. Veronica grinned seeing her brother happy with his girlfriend, so she let them be as she went to finish her job. As she did she felt herself getting stronger by each passing vampire that died.

After the last vampire was killed she returned to where her brother was to see him kissing Ritsuka. "Bro, I'm done. I'm going to leave now."

Rem parted from Ritsuka, he said a goodbye to her before they both left. Once they got to the demon world Veronica grinned at Rem.

"So...You're with a chick who's half demon?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Rem asked

Veronica shook her head. "No, but I'm surprised she didn't leave that world to be with you."

"She has more to live for in the human world. I had no choice but to leave her behind."

"Poor bro, well then. I'm off to tell off my stupid reaper brother. If you need anymore help just yell for me bro." She said before she hugged him and left

Once she got back she was attacked by her younger brother Damen. She instantly got her scythe out and protected herself as he growled at her.

"How dare you succeed over me! I will kill you!"

Veronica laughed as she looked to him. "What scared that I was able to do what you couldn't? What you wouldn't do?"

"Those vampires were like family to me! How could you just kill them all?!" Damen asked as he kept slashing out at her

"Death gave us an order and what would happen if one of us did all the work. And lookie here I did all the work so guess who gets to be in charge?" Veronica said as she took his scythe from him and broke it in half.

In doing so his glasses earned a crack in them. "Now get cleaning you worthless reaper. I have to report to death." Veronica said before she went past him throwing away his now broken scythe that was in pieces.

She went into death's room and bowed before his throne. "Father I am home."

"I have watched you and your brother. I am happy that at least one of you can do as I ask." Death said as he looked down to her

"I was taken in by you sir, I would never betray that and let our people go to dust." Veronica said as she kept her head down

"Then you have what it takes to rule the reapers. Come here my daughter." Death said as he held out his boney hand to her

She got up and went up the four steps to where he was and placed her left hand within his. A small back and white ring was placed upon her finger. As it was she felt a sudden surge of energy go through her and she almost fell over due to it.

"Daughter you will now go into a coma like sleep till the time the man who will rule beside you comes along. Your body will be protected by the Devils since you were once a devil yourself."

Veronica passed out as she was caught by her father. Damen saw what happened to Veronica and frowned.

"If that would have been me...what would have happened?" Damen asked

"It would have killed you since you were a vampire in your previous life." Death said as he went down the steps. He then placed the body of Veronica in Damen's arms. "Take her to the devil known as Rem, he is her elder brother by blood before death. He had agreed before this to watch her when she had taken her tasks seriously."

"Y-Yes father." He said sadly before he left with Veronica to the demon world and he called out for rem only to get someone else.

"Rem is busy..wait what are you doing with the reaper chick?"

"Veronica is in a coma like sleep state. I need to talk to him about it." Damen said sadly

"Come with me kid."

Damen followed the devil into a big building where he had Damen place her on a couch before he knocked on a door not far from where he was. The two males spoke before the one who answered the door went up to Veronica.

"How long ago did she turn like this?" The male asked Damen

"Not long, who are you?" Damen asked

"I'm Rem."

"So you're this girls actual brother. Right then. So you're going to need to know everything I'm about to tell you." Damen said before he took a deep breath. "Veronica is the new leader of the reapers but she can't be the leader without a significant other, aka someone to be her king. Since she is of Devil blood someone who is associated with you must be with her and love her enough to break the coma like state off of her. After she finds that certain someone they are to be wed yada yada yada"

"You don't seem all that amused by this." Rem stated

"I'm not, this girl is my only relative and if she wouldn't have done what she had I would have been killed. So I'm not all that great right now." Damen said unamused. "I had no chance from the beginning."

"Well maybe you did." One of the males who watched the two speak spoke up

"What do you mean Shiki?" Rem asked

"I mean that there are more corrupted beings than Vampires." Shiki said with his arms crossed

None of them spoke and shiki scoffed a bit. "I'm talking about the all high and mighty people in heaven." Shiki said seriously. "All of them have done something one way or another to get up there yet I'm the one who gets kicked out of there. If it wasn't for their stupid rules up there I bet my entire life that they would have been the ones killed not the vampires."

Damen looked to Shiki and went up to him. "How well do you know my sister?"

"Well enough to know that you have a jealous feud with her." Shiki said seriously

Damen looked down sadly. "I just didn't want to get left behind...But its too late for that. I think the only person who can help her out is you."

"Me?" Shiki asked confused

"Why would Shiki be the only one to help her out?" Rem asked curiously

"He's been to the reaper world, he's seen first hand what has happened to Vic and I's world. She trusted him that much to have him there. He's the only one I believe has a chance there beside Victoria." Damen said seriously

"Oh no, there's no way that I can be with a reaper. I've seen how she's like. I don't think I'll be suitable for her." Shiki said shaking his head

Urie and mage looked to one another before they looked to the male reaper. "If the angle doesn't want to at least attempt can one us maybe try to wake her?" Urie asked curiously

Damen looked between the two of them and sighed. "You can attempt but I assure you it won't work. What you both will have to attempt to do is wake her by kissing her hand with the ring on it."

Mage walked up to Victoria first and he held her left hand; which had the ring on it in his own hand as he saw the ring began changing colors as he held her hand. It went from black and white to black and red as he kissed her hand he was blasted back from the ring protecting her. Damen sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be the person worthy of my sister."

Urie chuckled and he went up to Victoria and held her hand softly within his, the ring went from black and red to pure white. He kissed her hand softly and he waited for the same thing that happened to mage to happen to him but instead she instantly held on to his hand as she we up. Damen's eyes widen as he saw what had happened. He was sure that the fallen angle would have been able to wake her. Not some incubus. But alas he had been wrong as Victoria woke up and saw that Urie was holding her hand in his.

"Hello princess." Urie said with a smile

Victoria looked to Urie as she blinked her eyes. "U-Urie?"

"Hello again Victoria. It seems a trend to wake you does it not?" Urie asked with a chuckle

She blushed and nodded her head. "I...I guess."

"How is that possible?! This has to be wrong!" Damen said shaking his head

Victoria sat up as she looked to Damen. "What are you going off about?"

"Father told me that only the one who loves you that you love back can wake you! I swore that I saw the angle you brought with you from the human world would be the one to wake you! Not some incubus!" Damen said growling

"Really? I have only known him for a day maybe two. Urie has been part of my childhood when I was a demon, I had forgotten about the times he, my brother and I shared together before I died. I had cared a lot for urie back then but didn't know how to voice myself to him. Then seeing him as a teen, I didn't know if he even remembered me let alone cared about me the same as he did before." Victoria said with a sigh

Urie pulled her up and pecked her cheek softly. "At first I didn't know if you where the same girl that I knew before but after rem explained who you were and that you were that same girl. I have to confess you really grew up Victoria."

She blushed as she looked up to him. Shiki didn't understand why he felt jealous that Urie was the one showing affection to her but it did. He wanted to rip the two of them apart and take victoria all for himself. But he knew he couldn't. He had his shot and he blew it. There wasn't time for him to restart it all, he had no way of getting with her now he knew it and it pissed him off even if he didn't show it. He saw Victoria leave with Urie and Damen, it pissed him off so much that he couldn't be with her and he left not wanting to show weakness in front of Mage or Rem. He went to a secluded area where he blew off steam before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Someone's pissed off."

"Shut up mage, I don't need your taunting." Shiki said gloomy like.

"I'm not here to taunt you, I came here to ask you why you left all of a sudden. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well I've been here. I can't believe I lost the chance to be with her." Shiki said as he sat on a bolder with his hands in his purple hair

"You love Victoria don't you?" Mage asked

"Yeah but I don't think she feels the same." Shiki said as he sighed

"Well you never know. For all you know she could be split between the two of you."

"But why out of everyone him?! She is going to get her heart broken by him!" Shiki said as he stood up looking to mage

"Then you might want to calm yourself and tell her that yourself." rem said from the left of him.

"Rem?" the two of them said in unison

"They are going to be wed in a day. You love her so much then tell her. Let her know that she's making a mistake." Rem said seriously

"What?! Why that soon?!" Shiki asked shocked

"Its just how reapers are. So will you be with her or will you let her get hurt?" Rem asked

"...Who do you trust with her more Me or him?" Shiki asked

"Neither, but I know what Urie can do to her, she doesn't deserve that. You can probably give her the life she deserves." Rem said seriously

Shiki gave Rem a sad smile. "Then what do I have to do just to get her to see Urie's the wrong person to be beside her?"

Rem sighed and rubbed between his eyes. " Speak your mind, there's nothing wrong with telling her just how you feel. I'll be right there so if she doesn't believe you I will back you up."

"I will say you are the better one of the two of you. Even if you are an angle." Mage said crossing his arms

Shiki looked between the two of them and smiled a bit. "Thanks...I think?"

The day of the wedding of Victoria and Urie; Victoria felt unease about the whole idea of being wed to someone who she knew as a child, she didn't know if he really cared that much for her or if he was playing her for a fool. Sure the ring reacted to him but she felt as the ring was confusing Lust for love. So she went to her father about; hoping death would have an answer for her.

"Father, I must ask you something that has been bothering me." Victoria said sadly

"What is on your mind daughter?" Death asked

"The ring you gave me, what color must it turn for it to work on me?" She asked

"Your birth color has always been purple my daughter so that is the color it must turn."

"That's what I thought...I woke up due to the ring confusing lust for love...father what do I do?"

"Continue on, I believe you will find that your true soul mate shall show himself today."

She smiled and nodded her head before she changed her clothes. She tried to tie the back of her dress only to feel someone tying it for her. She looked behind her to see that it was Rem. She smiled at him.

"Thank you brother; I'm glad you came today."

"Why wouldn't I? You are my sister Veronica even if you are a reaper now." Rem said as he finished tying the lace in the back of her dress

She turned herself to look at him. "Because I died in front of you, Brother...How can I go on with this marriage? Urie isn't the one that is supposed to be with me. The ring turned white not purple like it was supposed to."

"You talked to death about it didn't you?" He asked

"I did, he said that I had to just to see the person I was supposed to be with."

Rem smiled a little at her. "Trust his words, I assure you that you'll be surprised. Now shall we go?"

"Mhm, yeah."

She walked out of the room she was in with Rem before he took her out of the small house she was in to between two crowds of reapers on either side of the house. He took her down to where Urie was and he got her to hug him before she held his hand within her left hand.

Death began to talk about how Veronica was able to restore the world before he asked if there was any rejections and on cue Shiki came from the sky and landed by where she was. "I object. Veronica don't do this, don't marry him...He isn't the right one for you. He'll just use you." Shiki said sadly

"I know, the ring turned white not purple. If you believe you are it then you know what to do." Veronica said seriously as she placed out her left hand.

He smiled at her before he held her hand within his own. He kissed her hand softly and she felt a big jolt of energy within her body as the ring turned from white to a dark purple. She smiled as she looked at Shiki. "Well it seems like you are right about your out burst. You are the true one I am to be with."

Mage who was waiting on the side pulled Urie to the side which started those two fighting as Veronica pulled Shiki up to where she was. Death continued on and wed the two together. When Shiki was able to kiss her he pulled her into him and kissed her passionately on the lips as he had one of his hands on the side of her face. She blushed as she kissed him back as she had her hands on his upper arms.

He then teleported them to a secluded place where he pushed her up against the wall with a grin. "I'm not letting you away from me now."

"I wouldn't want you too, Shiki, thank you for being here. Thank you for helping me out."

"You can thank me by screaming my name Veronica."He said softly to her with a smirk on his face

After stripping her of her clothes and him out of his, he pushed her on the bed where he took her virinity and kept her close to him as he moved himself progressively faster and harder into her.

"A-Ahn!"

"Louder Veronica, nnghnn."

"S-Shiki!"

Shiki had her on the bed back first as he had her hands pinned down. He had already taken her virginity and he was now just trying to get both of them off; he had no idea if a reaper could reproduce but he was going to find out first hand with her. He thrusted himself faster and harder into her body as her body arched up into his.

He gave into the sin he was doing with the reaper and slid his hand behind her holding her back up as he took one of her breasts in his mouth as he felt her hand through his purple hair. He enjoyed feeling the fact that she was accepting him and that he had wanted her in such a way. He enjoyed seeing the blissful look upon her face as he moved into her tight, warm body which made him want her even more each time he went inside of her as she tightened against him more and more each time he went inside of her. He thrusted himself a few more times into her to get her to climax before he had done so himself.

Shiki then lied beside the raven haired female as he cuddled with her in his arms as he held her hand within his own. He adored her so much and now having her in his arms he wanted her to stay there for as long as possible. He had no idea what their future held for them but he hoped that it involved him being close to her even more than he was now.

In the morning when they woke up; Shiki woke up second between the two of them and he saw that Veronica was right on top of him and she had a big grin on her face as she had her hands on his chest.

"Good morning; What's with the big smile?"

"I usually have nightmares of how I died when I sleep, but last night I had a premonition on the future which only happens to reapers when they find their true love." Veronica said with a grin

He brushed his hand against the side of her face with a slight smile. "I'm glad that sleeping beside you give you something to make you smile about."

She pulled him up so he was sitting up before she kissed him on the lips; he kissed her back as he pushed her back onto the bed. She moaned as she felt him enter her once more; her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he instantly moved in and out of her making both of them groan against each others lips. He enjoyed the feeling of her around him; he knew that the feeling he felt around her was because of her being the one for him and he groaned even more as he felt her nails scratching his back as he got harder going deeper into her small body. The more he pushed into her the more the sweet sensation of her nails were on his back.

He kept his rhythm inside of her as he felt her break the kiss just to scream his name out loudly; hearing her say his name in such a way made him want to do so much more with her small precious body but he didn't want to know if he could break her body; so he didn't he instead he just gave into her demands as her voice changed octaves making it impossible for her to keep quiet or to not claw at his back. At the the end of it all Shiki had more than a few bleeding marks on his back and he had made her body rack with so much pleasure that she had passed out from the orgasm he had given her. As time went on Veronica and Shiki had two kids and stayed together for the rest of their years together


	5. Lindo

**_[Lindo Tachibana- My little disaster]_**

Fana adored being around Ritsuka and Lindo as a child, she had been taken in by their grandfather when she had nowhere else to go. She had no idea what was going to be the end result of being around the two siblings; but she enjoyed laughing and having fun with both of them. Then as she got older she realized why she was taken in by the old man; she was part vampire like Lindo was; her objective was to keep Ritsuka safe, so she did. While Lindo studied abroad she watched over Ritsuka but didn't make it that obvious. She went to a different school as her to keep Ritsuka from finding her out.

But then she met up with Azuna..she at first didn't like the blond haired girl because she kept Ritsuka from her, but over time the two did become friends. What really got to Fana was that when she went out shopping one night she had caught up with Ritsuka; the two walked home. Fana kept Ritsuka from saying anything about her mother; as soon as the vampires were gone she urged Ritsuka to call her brother as she went around to see what the vampires were after. She didn't find anything but she knew it wasn't good if Maria was taken. She watched things unfold for Ritsuka backing her up all the way. That night she stayed with Ritsuka only to see Rem as she narrowed her eyes at the male when she saw who he really was.

She watched her best childhood friend leave with him; she knew she couldn't do anything. So she waited a few days to see what would happen, she ended up seeing just how messed up things were. Within time Fana was sick of not being able to see Ritsuka and talking with her so she transferred schools and she went into Ritsuka's class.

She introduced herself shyly; her inner self came out at that time. She had then been assigned to sit beside her best friend so she sat beside her and when break came around Fana hugged Ritsuka tightly. "I-I was so worried about you! I...I couldn't stand not being in the same school as you. S-So I transferred!"

"H-Hey you're squishing me Fana, its okay. Asuna and big brother are watching over me." Ritsuka said with a smile

"L-Lindo is here?" Fana asked curiously

"Mhm, he is. C'mon I'll show you!" Ritsuka said as she pulled him out of the room to the cafeteria.

They soon saw the red haired male and Ritsuka smiled at Fana. "See he's here."

Fana blushed as she looked at Lindo. To her; he didn't look any different then than he had when he was younger. She looked to Ritsuka nervously. "D-Do you think he'd remember me?"

"I'm not sure but lets see!"

Ritsuka pulled her to where her brother was and smiled at him. "Hey Lindo! Remember her?"

Lindo looked to Fana; she averted her red eyes as her white bangs went over her face. He looked to the albino female confused before he looked to Ritsuka. "No...Who is she?"

Hearing those four words made fana's heart drop. She refused to show the fact that she was hurt by his words. She slipped her hand from Ritsuka's grasp before she walked away without a word. She could hear Ritsuka scolding Lindo for being so mean to her. But it didn't matter to Fana; she just went back to the classroom where she was alone. She sat at her desk where she cried her eyes out. She hated it that the one guy she actually liked; didn't even remember her.

With Ritsuka she was annoyed at Lindo for hurting Fana's feelings. "...I can't believe you! She has been our friend for years yet you can't even remember her after a few years!" Ritsuka said before she went after Fana

But she couldn't find Fana anywhere until class started up again; she then saw her in the classroom. Ritsuka saw that she acted differently and it concerned her. When she had the chance to question Fana, fana only waved her off. As time went by Ritsuka saw less and less of Fana; she then found out why as she was able to talk to her at the festival. She saw that Fana was wearing a single strapped Red dress and a small hat on the side of her head.

"Fana, you look amazing!" Ritsuka said with a smile

"Thanks, I made it myself." She said as she held the small glass in her hands with both of her hands.

"It suits you; defiantly a good color on you." Azuna said with a smile

Fana smiled a little at her. "Thank you Azuna."

She could tell that Lindo was staring at her but she refused to even look at him. She instead talked to the two girls about the purpose of the glasses. Fana really didn't like the whole idea of dancing. She was a horrible dancer and she felt her anxiety creeping out, she shakily drank her orange drink only to feel something metal against her lips. She saw that she had the queen's crown and she feared for who had the kings crown. She constantly glanced around at all of the males in the room and their glasses only for her eyes to stop at Lindo as he drank the last bit of his. She hated her bad luck as she saw he had the kings crown.

She cursed under her breath as she was forced to go up a few steps to where she had to sit down beside Lindo. Lindo didn't know what to do; he had only small memories of the Albino female. But after Ritsuka showing him a lot of pictures of her that were taken he remembered her. He remembered the reason he had forgotten her. His feelings had been conflicted between her and Ritsuka. He couldn't pursue Ritsuka if he still had feelings for Fana; so he forgot about the female totally and completely.

But now seeing her fully grown and still in contact with Ritsuka; he felt bad for what he had done to her. He had always wanted to apologize to her but he couldn't due to the fact that she wouldn't ever be around when he was. It was like she was afraid of him or something; now looking at her in her beautiful red dress he could confirm that she was afraid of him. She wouldn't even look at him let alone speak to him; he looked to her sadly as he placed his hand on her bare pale arm. Doing so made her jump as she looked to him quickly only to look away from him once more.

"D-Don't touch." She said coldly

"Fana; I am really sorry for not noticing you. Can you please look at me?" He asked softly to her

"N-No. I refuse to look at a guy who I thought was my friend but forgot me. Am I that unimportant to you that you had to forget me so easily?" Fana said sadly

He had no words to say to her; he had no answer for her. Instead he got up and he grabbed her hand before pulling her up. She looked to him sadly as she saw him pulling her onto the dance floor. Once they were in the middle of it he pulled her closely to him and he kept a tight hold on her hand as he placed his other hand on her hip softly. Fana shakily placed her hand on his shoulder as she refused to look at him once more. "I can't dance Lindo; you of all people should know this. I stepped on your feet how many times before?" She said softly

"Its alright, just follow my lead and you'll be okay."

"No I won't but whatever." She said softly

As the music played and the two dance he tried to get her to look at him but nothing he did seemed to work. After the small party Lindo tried to find Fana to speak with her but he couldn't find her anywhere so he asked Ritsuka about her only to hear that after changing back into her uniform she bolted back home. Lindo felt upset that he couldn't talk to her before she left; but didn't let it get to him. He kept his focus on Ritsuka and his mission to keep her safe no matter what the cost. Fana on the other hand; she hated that Lindo was trying so hard to get her to look at him. She couldn't bare looking into his eyes anymore; she couldn't bare faking anything anymore. That entire night she was conflicting herself but she realized she was being stupid and wanted to apologize to Lindo. So she went to Ritsuka's house the next day only to see that she wasn't home and neither was Lindo.

She panicked and rushed to the school. She looked in every room and by the time she got to the hospital wing she saw Lindo there patched up. Her eyes widen in fear as she walked up slowly to the medical bed slowly before she saw what she assumed Ritsuka left for Lindo. She then realized that Ritsuka wasn't around at all. She didn't have to wait long for Lindo to wake up; Lindo was surprised to see the albino woman there but didn't question it. What he did question was where Ritsuka was. Fana had told him that she hadn't seen Ritsuka anywhere within the school. He had her help him get to the third library, by the time they got there Lindo was fully healed and he could walk on his own.

Fana walked beside him into the library and she felt a bit odd being in the library but said nothing as she walked beside Lindo who went right up to Rem. After knowing where Ritsuka was Lindo asked to go to where Ritsuka was and was quickly taken there by Rem, before Fana could speak up she was left there on her own.

Fana teared up as she was on her own. "L-Lindo..."

She sadly and slowly went back home; by the time she got home she just sat in front of the door and cried into her hands. She figured Lindo felt something more for Ritsuka than for her, so she let her mind go into the worst state it could go in by morning as she cried . Lindo couldn't believe that Ritsuka had picked Rem over him, but he let it happen because it made her happy. He knew then that he could go back to what he felt for Fana. When they went back to the human world he made sure that Maria and Ritsuka were safe before he went to see if Fana was alright. He was told about what would happen to her if left alone for too long on her own. He got to her house only to see that she was in her kitchen with a knife in her hand. He quickly went up to her and got the knife out of her hand. He threw it across the room before he cupped her face into his hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Fana?" Lindo asked seriously

"Isn't it obvious? I want my troubles to be gone; I'm sick of being so alone and being forgotten. I figured it wouldn't mean much if I would to just leave this place so-" She said before Lindo kissed her on the lips.

Her red eyes widen as she felt his lips against hers; she had no idea why Lindo was kissing her. She knew damn well that he loved Ritsuka, so why was he torturing her like this? Why was it so hard for her to go on with her life as she wanted without the most attractive guy she had ever known stopping her from killing herself? Lindo soon parted from her lips and gave her a small smile.

"You aren't alone; you never were. For the longest time I've been contemplating between you and another girl, but I know exactly who I am being with now and that person is you. Please...Will you let me be with you Fana?" Lindo said softly to her

"A-Are you sure you want to be with someone as troublesome as me?" Fana asked sadly

"You aren't troublesome, but I am sure I want to be with you. You're beautiful and very talented in your own way."

She blushed and nodded her head. "O-Okay."

He smiled and kissed her again that time she kissed him back as she cried against it; she was happy she finally was able to be with Lindo. After so many years he was finally hers. After going through the rest of high school and being able to get steady jobs the couple moved in together in Fana's house. Lindo was able to see Fana for who she really was and knew that she was the one he was going to marry. So he had taken her out on a date just to purpose to her. Fana said yes and the two got married months later. On their honeymoon Fana wasn't expecting much from Lindo; she knew he wasn't physically attracted to her almost chest-less body. So she hadn't packed much of anything that would have been appealing to anyone. Little to her knowledge when they had gotten to where Lindo picked for their honeymoon he picked her up as he kicked the door close making her shocked and having her hold on to him tightly.

"W-Why are you carrying me for?! P-Put me down!" Fana whined as she looked at Lindo

"Alright I will Fana." He said with a grin before he tossed her down on to the bed before he went on top of her and kissed her once more.

She was shocked at first but then she kissed him back as she felt her clothes leaving her body. She then realized just how wrong she was of Lindo; she shakily undressed him only to stop when she felt him kissing down her neck as she felt two of his fingers inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of his fingers. When she came against his fingers she blushed deep red as she panted for breath. She heard him chuckle as he pulled his fingers out of her. "Do look so embarrassed. You're only mine now; I will hear more than just that from you soon enough." He said softly to her

"L-Lindo...I-I don't understand you...W-Why are you doing this?" Fana asked confused

"I'm doing this because I love you; because I want you to realize that no one or thing will come between us. Ever since we were children I've been so blind in what was real love and what wasn't...But I know now and its what I feel for you Fana. I love you so much; I never want you to cry because of me ever again." He said softly to her as he lined himself up with her. "I refuse to see you so sadden anymore, when I am here for you."

She felt so emotional that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips as happy tears went down her face. At that time he moved into her making her whimper as he groaned into her. He kept still till she got used to him; then he moved first slowly then faster and harder as he kissed down to her neck as he heard her moaning his name. He didn't stop even after she released; he only went harder and faster into her getting her to scream loudly as he moved into her just right. He nipped at her neck marking her body as he continued to thrust into her just right until she came once more; which that time triggered his own. He smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. He wiped the tears from her face before he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you Fana."

"I...I love you too Lindo."


	6. Roen

**_[Roen- New master; new life]_**

Roen in his dog form walks down the streets of Japan looking around for someone to take him in. Everyone who passes by him doesn't even look at him let alone recognizes him. So he waits in an ally way giving the cutest puppy look that he could give to strangers just so he could get out of the cold of the incoming winter. But no one even sends him a glance and at first snow fall he shivers in the ally way cold from the lack of warmth that he had. He closed his eyes and he tried not to think too much about what he had gotten himself into.

During the night he found himself being picked up, so he opened his eyes only to meet the eyes of a purple eyed female with short pink hair. She looked to him sadly as she dusted him of softly from the snow. "Poor thing. Do you have an owner?"

He whimpered sadly as he brushed his head up against her hand. She frowned even more before she gave him a small smile. "I was going to head to the pet shop to get a pet but you work just as well." She said as she placed him within her coat sharing her warmth with him.

He cuddled against her, thankful that she had such a warm heart to allow him to be so close to her. When she had gotten home she showed him to a female who had Raven hair and red eyes. "Ma I got myself a doggie see!"

"As long as you take care of it I don't care if you have it in the house." Her mother said waving her off

She thanked her mother before she took him around the house before he was taken to the basement. "And this is my room, its not much and it does get a bit cold down here. But its what I have to deal with." She said as she placed him on her twin bed.

He looked up to her sadly and as she sat beside him he brushed his head against her arm. She giggled a little as she smiled at him. "You want my attention don't you?"

He went on to her lap and barked. He wanted her to stop being so cheerful when he could tell in her eyes that she was sadden by where she was. Why did she deal with the things she did? Why was it only her that lived in such a cold space away from the others in her family? She looked at the time and she took her shoes off before she got the covers partly down from the bed.

"Did you want to cuddle or are you going to sleep on the floor?"

Roen instantly went beside her on her bed near her pillows as he allowed her to cuddle with him. He was really cold and he didn't want to be cold anymore. He looked to her only to see her frown.

"Pup...I'm going to talk to you for a bit till I sleep...kay?"

He brushed his head against her face to let her know he was listening to her.

"My parents hate me, I'm a lot different than my siblings. I get treated differently and I never ever do things they do. Night will mark the fifth year that I have not eaten a meal with my siblings...its also the night of my 16th birthday. Its why I went out to get a pet, cause I was told that once I was 16 I was able to get a pet...but no one even realized it was my birthday all day." The female said as she teared up before she broke down crying. "No one said "Happy birthday Rana" to me and that's what really hurts. I'm used to not getting anything for my Birthday...but the fact that they just straight up didn't recognize the day...that's what really hurts me."

He whimpered a bit as he kissed her face. She gave him a sad smile before she kissed the top of his head. "Its alright pup...I'm used to it...I should be anyways. Lets just sleep...kay?"

He closed his eyes as he snuggled close to the warmth of the female as she hugged him as she curled up close to the puppy. She cried herself to sleep with him in her arms. "I hate my life, I wish I wasn't such a freak." She sobbed out sadly

When Roen woke up it was because he had felt the bed move in a way that he wasn't used to. Rana on the other hand was used to it and opened her eyes to see that it was her younger twin brother's bouncing on her bed to get her to wake up. " .NOW!" Rana growled angered as she clenched her hand tightly

"Whatcha' gunna do freak burn us?!" One of them said teasing

"How about I start with your tongues and eyes?" Rana growled as she got up, her hand turned bright red as she did so.

Roen saw this and looked to her confused, how did a mere mortal knew how to wield the power of fire? The two males who woke her up ran up the steps screaming in horror. Rana then sighed and fell back on the bed tiredly as she instantly hugged him again. "I'm so tired, I wish Yoro and Kyo didn't wake me." She said sadly

"RANA GET UP HERE NOW!" Her father yelled

"Damn those two." She muttered before she got up and took him up with her carrying him in her arms. "Yes father?"

"Did you threaten to kill your brothers?" He asked seriously

"No, I didn't. I was joking with them and they took it seriously after they had jumped on my bed and Yoro's knee kept on hitting my foot." Rana said seriously

"Boys what have we told you about waking your sister up, you know she has a bad temper if woken up wrong." Her father said scolding her brothers

"B-But her hand was a flame again!" One of them protested

"No it wasn't you just want to get me in trouble. I'm 16 I don't need to be blamed on for your crap just because you can't put on your big boy pants Kyo." Rana said seriously

"When did you turn 16?" Her father asked

"...Really? Now you ask? Think about that father." She said with a sad sigh

"Mika, what's today?" Her father asked her mother

"Its- Oh my gosh! Rana I am so sorry! I totally forgot what yesterday was sweetie!" Her mother said as she went up to her and hugged her.

Rana pushed her mother away. "Whatever it wasn't like it was an important milestone or anything, and I didn't hear it from anyone. I was basically a ghost all yesterday, if that's all can I please go back to bed? Its the weekend and I have no reason to be up." Rana asked

"Go ahead sweetie, we have no idea why those two went down there anyways." Her mother said with a nod

"But you said that we could wake her to take us to the park!" Yoro said sadly

Roen growled at her brother, letting him know that he wouldn't allow anyone to use her in such a way. Rana saw this and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Pup, you don't want to go out do you?" Rana asked

Roen whimpered as he looked to her, he gave her a sad puppy face as he placed his front paws on her chest.

"Alright, then we won't go out." She said before she kissed the top of his head.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to take care of a chihuahua?" Yoro asked

"He's not a chihuahua! he's a Pomeranian! and of course I'm able to take care of him. I've been saving my money up from working to take care of him." Rana said seriously

"Rana just go back to bed, I'll personally wake you for brunch alright?" Her mother said as she gave her daughter a sad smile

"Alright fine, c'mon pup lets go back to my bed."

He gave her a small bark before going out of her arms and back down the steps before leaping up on to her bed. He was really tired himself from the big walk he did, he had no interest in doing anything but cuddling and sleeping and since he was stuck with such a strange woman he was going to take advantage of it while he could. He soon felt her arms around him again as well as the weight of the blanket over him once more. Once more he snuggled up against her as he felt her kiss the top of his head.

Day's afterwards it wasn't any better for her; Roen saw first had just how she was abused by the kids in her school, which was the same school that Rem and the others went to. He realized as he followed her around that she was a girl he had actually saw in the school during the festival when it happened. He knew why then she looked so familiar and why she was acting so kind to him. Roen changed into his human self and he went to classes with Rana just to get to know her better as his human self.

She was now his master; he wanted to be sure that she'd be okay. He found out a lot about her at lunch when they sat together away from the others.

"Roen why do you want to know so much about me?" Rana asked curiously

"We are friends aren't we?" Roen asked

She blushed but smiled at him, he was shocked that she gave him a real smile instead of a fake smile he had seen all that weekend. "Yes, of course we are."

"Then I want to get to know you better and in return I will tell you about myself." Roen said with a smile

"Okay, Hopefully what I will say won't scare you off."

"It won't trust me. I've seen my fair share of strange things Rana."

"Well...okay if you say so. From what I got from my parents; I'm adopted. I have no idea who my real parents are and I have no real interest in finding out either due to them not keeping me. But I was adopted into the family I am now at age two. I had no knowledge of what I can do or the fact that I am a freak of nature." Rana said sadly

"What do you mean Rana?" Roen asked curiously

"Well..." She said before she sighed. She looked around making sure it was just them before she held a ball of flames in her hand "I've been able to do this since I was 13 years old, since then I was moved to the basement of the place I am in and treated like I'm nothing by those I live with."

She made the fire disappear before she sighed "My brother's believe that I'm cursed from the devil and I think that I was just a mistake all together." She said sadly

Roen moved closer to her and he made her look to him. "You aren't either, you are a demon Rana. And from the looks of it the offspring of a very powerful one at that." Roen said with a sad smile

"W-What? H-How would you know about Demons?" She asked confused

He chuckled a bit as he smiled at her. "I just do, now we have to get to class." Roen said as he stood up and he held out his hand to her

"But you never told me about yourself?" Rana said sadly

"Tomorrow I will." Roen said with a smile

"Okay I'll keep you to that." Rana said as she allowed him to help her up.

Once she was on her feet they went to their class and the rest of the day Roen was curious as to who's daughter she was. There was no way that she was some mistake, he had found another demon and he was going to find the end of the mystery to her life one way or another. He left class early to turn back into his dog form before rubbing up against Rana's leg as she got out of class.

She giggled as she saw him. "You followed me didn't you pup? Alright lets get you home." She said as she picked him up. "Such a silly pup."

She walked home with him with a smile on her face. "I got to see a friend of mine today pup. His name is Roen, for a while he wasn't in class but today he was and I was happy. I was able to get to talk to him a lot during lunch, I missed him a lot." She said before she placed him down when she got home.

When she went into the house she was used to the house being quiet so she did her homework with Roen on her lap before she watched TV as she heard the rest of her family coming home. She ignored them as she watched her show cuddling with Roen.

After that day Rana never saw Roen again, she felt really upset due to the fact that she really wanted to talk to him again. But she couldn't find him anywhere which confused her, as February came around she found it odd that her family was allowing her to eat dinners again and that they were acting nice to her once more. She said nothing about it as she ate and was what even stranger was that her pup was able to eat at the table too.

That night though there was a black out and crashing sounds could be heard before she felt someone take her somewhere. She wasn't able to see anything until she found herself in a brightly lit place where she was tied to a chair. She looked around and began to freak out due to the many people around her.

"W-What do you want out of me?!"

"That special power you hold back. We need it to over throw the devil of hell." One of the males said seriously

"W-What power?!" Rana asked confused

One of the other males held up her hand and ran a finger up her arm as he spoke. "The fire like power you possess in this body of yours. We can extract it killing you and taking it all for ourselves."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Rana yelled as she tried to move herself from the male but he wouldn't budge

The males all laughed until the heard a furious growling. Her eyes and mouth were covered as she heard what sounded like the males fighting a dog before the blind and gag were taken off of her and she saw Roen. She teared up as she saw him.

"R-Roen?"

He untied her and she hugged him tightly burring her face against his shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I know, lets get you home."

"Wait...Roen. Just...W-What are you?" She asked confused

Roen smiled at her before he kissed her cheek softly. "Would you believe me if I told you that I've been your pet this entire time?"

She looked to him in shock. "Y-You're my pup?" She asked confused

He changed in front of her and she teared up. "R-Roen...You really do look out for me...d-don't you."

He nodded his head and she gave him a smile. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Alright then, lets go home. Thank you for everything. I'm glad I have you with me, I get worried about you Roen."

He kissed her cheek and smiled a bit. "So silly, should I call my parents though."

He growled and she petted his head ."Yeah you're right, they wouldn't understand."

"Minus well tell you what I found out, those guys wanted to extract my power to over thrown the devil of hell. Whoever that might be. Apparently its powerful enough to do so." She said sadly

He turned human and he stopped her from walking anymore placing his hands on her shoulders. "Rana, from now on you aren't going anywhere without me. I don't want anyone to kill you.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "I won't. I promise."

He walked her home in his human form until they got close to her house then he turned into his puppy form and he walked beside her that way until they got home. The police where there and talking to her father until he saw her with her puppy.

"Rana?! How were you able to...that doesn't matter. I'm so happy you're back!"

"My pup saved me like the little hero he is." She said with a grin as she hugged her father.

Her father looked down at the dog and petted his head. "You're a loyal dog and a well trained one at that. Good work."

"His name is Roen, that's what I'm naming him from now on." Rana said with a smile

"Alright sweetie, go inside. Your mother is worried sick about you."

"I will." She said before she picked up Roen and went inside only to get hugged by her mother.

She repeated herself before she saw that her things were back in her old room and her twin brothers shared a room once more. She kissed Roen on the top of the head as she slept beside him, Roen looked around the house after a bit and he saw that everyone was finally asleep at midnight before he went back to Rana's room. He turned back to being human and closed her door before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep well Rana, this is only the beginning of your troubles." He said softly to her before he softly kissed her on the lips, stealing her first kiss without knowing.

After that day Rana went to school with Roen and she saw him every day in school. She was really happy to see that he went to school with her once more. But she knew why he went to school with her, it was to keep her safe. Which she was okay with she had no idea how to control her powers and she knew that Roen could protect her well on his own. So she allowed him to protect her as a way of gratitude for taking him in, but as summer came about there was no school once more. She stayed inside most of the time and she slept in most of the time unless Roen woke her up when her family was gone. She realized after the fifth time of him doing so that he would have the strangest of ways to wake her up. But one time he woke her up; she really wished he wouldn't have. He was barking at her to get up only for her to throw something at him. He got onto her bed and started to kiss her face but that still didn't wake her so he turned human and he pinned her under him.

"Will you wake up? Theres someone in the house killing your family you dope." He said seriously

She opened her eyes as she looked to him. "Why do you wake me for these things?" She whined

"Because they're looking for you." Roen said seriously

"Then let me go and we can leave together somewhere else."

"I know the perfect place, but you need to pack a few things first."

He let her go and he allowed her to pack what she needed before he opened the window. "Come now, before the person who is looking for you finds you."

She followed after him and he took her through a place that came out of nowhere. She followed after him looking around before he stopped and she stopped a foot behind him. "What's wrong Roen?"

"I've been trying to figure out who your parents are Rana, you are a demon. That much I know...I can smell it on you. But who's offspring I don't know that's still unsure for me." He said before he looked to her. "For the last few months...I've gotten really close to you and I know just what I feel for you."

She looked to him confused. "Roen?"

"Rana, do you trust me?"

She nodded her head to him with a smile. "Of course I do. You protect me and you are the only friend I have Roen.

He moved closer to her and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him. "Then You need to trust what I am about to say to you."

"O-Okay?"

"Your parents are...were high class demons that once were close to a Lord name Maksis, but he killed them due to them not giving him what he wished...what he wished was you."

"S-So...how am I important." Rana asked confused

He pressed his forehead against hers softly. "You Rana, are what is known as an Elemental demon, your species of demon died out centuries ago and used to rule over all of hell before Maksis took over and now the Arlond family does...If your power was to be taken from you...if you were to die. It would mean a bloody war between demons once more."

"S-So what do I do?"

"I'm going to take you somewhere...I'm going to keep you from ever being found by any demon and I will protect you as if my life depends on it."

She teared up and nodded her head. "O-Okay."

He took her through a different hall way as he held her hand tightly. She held on to his hand tightly back as she walked beside him. She soon found herself in a forest like area where she was taken into a cabin. He took her into it and he had her be in one of the rooms in it.

"Until things get better I wish for you to please stay here. Don't even try leaving unless you want to die." Roen said seriously

She nodded her head. "A-Alright I won't. Thank you Roen...B-But may I ask you...Just what exactly do you feel for me?"

He averted his eyes from her "That's something I can't say right now. Just please stay here for a moment I'll be right back."

He then left her there locking the door behind him. She looked out the window watching him leave before she looked around the cabin. She sighed as she lied on the couch before she fell asleep once more; too tired to think about what she was going through. When Roen came back he saw that Rana had fallen asleep on the couch, he closed the door behind him and he locked it before he placed what he had in his hand down by the door before shifting into a dog. He walked up to her and he licked her hand. She whined as she got her hand from the edge of the couch. She placed her hand close to her and he felt annoyed that she wouldn't wake up. He hopped on to the couch and went on top of her before turning human once more. He kissed her neck and he moved his hands up her sides just to wake her.

"Rana wake up." He said softly to her

She whined as she placed her face into the pillow under her. "I don't want to."

"If you don't wake up I'll make you wish you woke up the first time I tried waking you." He whispered in her ear

She curled up on the couch whining as she refused to get up, he sighed as he shook his head. "I warned you Rana."

He pulled her legs down as he made her be back first against the couch before he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen as she felt his lips against hers. Her face went bright red as she saw Roen on top of her kissing her. He then pinned her hands above her with one hand as he slipped her panties off of her.

"I warned you Rana, I've held back this much because we were around those mortals; but I have you alone now. So you're not going to get out of this now." He said softly to her as he slipped his shorts and boxers off of him. He then moved two of his fingers into her to get her prepared for the punishment he was about to give her.

He had it with her being so lazy and not waking up and staying up. As soon as he knew that she was ready for him his fingers left her body as he thrusted himself into her. She whimpered due to the pain at first but as he slowly moved in and out of her; her whimpers turned to moans and screams as he took both of her breasts in his mouth different times before kissing up to her neck and marking her beautiful neck, he knew he would get a rise out of her then and got more than that as he felt her body brush up against his.

The more he moved into her the more he wanted her. He soon got her to release against him and trigger his own after hitting her g-spot a few times. He panted as he pulled out of her and lied on top of the young pink haired female.

"R-Roen...J-Just what the hell was that for?" Rana asked panting

"I told you before that I had feelings for you stupid. What do you think I meant." Roen said as he looked up to her

Her eyes widen as she blushed deep red. "R-Roen...Y-You...You love me?"

"Yes, am I going to hear it back?"

Rana smiled as she nodded her head. "I love you too Roen; I-I always have."

Roen grinned before he kissed her on the lips once more; she kissed him back instantly.

After that day Roen and Rana got to know one another very well; No one dared tried to get close to the cabin as time went on. Roen did a fairly good job at protecting Rana; not only as his new master but as his girlfriend. Someone who actually loved him and he loved back. He didn't think it was possible for him to do something like find someone to love him; but he had within a higher demon female who had no idea how to use her power. So he knew if he wanted to live he had to stay on her good side which he did the entire time.


End file.
